


Ginger

by FurnitureGemstone



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post 5.0 MSQ, SPOILERS!!!, random drabble, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurnitureGemstone/pseuds/FurnitureGemstone
Summary: ~~ Potential Shadowbringers Spoilers!!!! / POST MSQ Spoilers!! ~~Alisaie is feeling a bit homesick. Luckily, she has a thoughtful friend.





	Ginger

_Home_ . How she missed it sometimes. Not that Amh Araeng wasn’t an equally enjoyable _new_ home, but it wasn’t the same, and homesickness struck her often, especially when out on her own, patrolling for lingering sin eaters and other threats that may attack at any moment. _Would they ever find a way back?_

Sighing sadly, Alisaie suddenly squinted a bit, spying a familiar figure in the distance. _Urianger?_ She watched as the black-robed, silver-haired elezen made his way toward her post. It was odd to see him, walking so carefully as he held something in his hands, giving the package equal and delicate care. He smiled in response to her own grin as she hopped down from the guard stand with a bit of flourish, making her way to join him out on the sand.

“What’s this? Shouldn’t you be scrubbing pixie teeth or something, not traipsing about the desert on your own?” Alisaie reached over to pluck up the small package from Urianger’s proffered hand. It was plainly wrapped, barely larger than one of Urianger’s balled fists, and tied together with only a single red ribbon the same color as the one she wore in her hair. He merely smiled softly in response to her remark.

“I thought it prudent to pay my Lady Alisaie a visit,” His eyes drifted to the box, “Something to ease thy troubles on this eve.” Urianger turned his gaze back, watching Alisaie with an expectant look. Waving his hand, he gestured for her to open it.

Curious, Alisaie gave the box a shake, earning a shocked gasp from Urianger in response. He’d hold out his hands in protest.

“Nay! Do not shake it so! The contents within are most delicate!” Alisaie simply quirked a brow in response.

“Delicate? What exactly did you bring me?” Giving the package a much gentler looking over, she finally pulled the tie free. The box opened slightly, revealing several small, carefully cut into various shapes, and wonderfully aromatic ginger cookies. Alisaie’s eyes widened as she let out her own gasp. Turning, she stared up at Urianger with a small grin.

“Ginger cookies? Where did you find the ginger?” Reaching into the box, she popped one of the cookies into her mouth, giving a happy little sigh of contentment. While it didn’t taste _quite_ like the ones back home, it was an almost perfect copy.

“While not exact, the pixies found a similar approximation. It took.. Several.. Attempts to convince them that their efforts would be worthwhile, and that in bringing me such ingredients, it would cause mischief _most_ unbearable for me.” A small smirk played across Urianger’s lips.

“A little reverse psychology, mm?” Alisaie’s eyes widened suddenly in realization, “Wait _, you_ baked these?” Urianger shrugged in response.

“When living alone, one must learn skills that aid in doing so. Ryne was also most fond of trying my creations when she and Thancred chanced to visit in their travels.”

“And, what’s the occasion for _this_ visit?” Alisaie’s words were muffled behind a second cookie already hanging from her mouth.

“None at all. I only thought something to remind thee of home mayhaps was needed.” Alisaie smiled deeper at that, another small wave of homesickness washing over her. Taking a deep breath, she leaned up against Urianger, resting her head against his arm as she nibbled on the next cookie.

“Thank you, Urianger.”

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a short drabble to distract my heart tonight.


End file.
